Decisiones Extremas
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: John Winchester es sorprendido al saber lo que su hijo Jeffrey es capaz de hacer por ir a una fiesta, sin embargo el no tiene mas remedio que cumplir con su parte en el asunto. AVISO DE CONTENIDO: SPANKING, CASTIGO CORPORAL, GROSERIAS.


John Winchester se encuentra investigando un caso de brujería con su pequeño hijo Jeffrey, Sam y Deán han ido a matar un fantasma y no regresaran por un par de días, John es muy selectivo con la información de las investigaciones y tiene a Jeffrey leyendo un montón de libros pesados y antiguos en la sala, el lo estaba haciendo por que John le había dado permiso de ir a una fiesta solo por primera vez en su vida y el no quería arruinar esa oportunidad, sin embargo no pudo fingir del todo.

"Papá esto es una mierda, llevamos mas de 3 horas investigando y no hemos hallado nada" dijo el chico irrespetuosamente mientras dejaba caer su libro al suelo, John no se levanto ni nada solo lo miro oscuramente.

"Numero uno, cuida tu lenguaje niño, numero dos; no tires los libros sabes que son antiguos y pueden dañarse y numero 3 deja de quejarte sabes que nuestro trabajo siempre ha sido así" reprendió John tranquilamente, Jeff solo se encogió de hombros y levanto el libro del suelo.

"Lo siento papá, es solo que me estoy desesperando"

"Esta bien, te entiendo" respondió John mientras se tallaba los ojos, pues realmente el también estaba por volverse loco de tanta información.

" ¿Quieres comer algo?" pregunto John

"Me encantaría, pero estamos a mitad de una investigación papá" respondió el chico en un intento por complacer a su padre, John cerro su libro y se acerco a el para quitarle el libro también.

"Esta bien, no importa ya hemos trabajado bastante y necesitamos un descanso hijo" dijo John cálidamente mientras le pasaba un brazo a Jeff por lo hombros y lo conducía hacia la cocina, Jeff se sentó en una silla y John se fue directo al refrigerador.

" ¿Leche? Y pan" le pregunto a Jeffrey y el solo le asintió con la cabeza, entonces John sirvió los 2 vasos y tomo 2 panes de una bolsa, después se sentó frente a frente con su hijo, quien realmente no estaba comiendo nada solo se revolvía el cabello el mismo y hacia gestos.

"Come" ordeno John, Jeff puso los ojos y entonces intento tomar su vaso de leche pero este se le resbalo entre las manos y se vertió directamente hacia John, ensuciando su pantalón y parte de la camisa,

"Papá, lo siento yo no quería, fue un accidente.., Yo" dijo rápidamente el niño mientras trataba de limpiar a su padre, pero este le detuvo la mano.

"Déjalo a si"

"Pero papá yo…"

"Tranquilo, fue un accidente, yo tomare una ducha y tu limpia todo esto" ordeno John mientras salía de la cocina y entraba al baño, Jeff tomo un trapo para limpiar la leche derramada pero en eso logro escuchar el sonido de su celular proviniendo desde la habitación a si que corrió a contestar.

" ¿Hola?"

"Hey Jeffrey, habla Rebecca ¿Cómo estas amigo?"

"Bex, estoy muy bien gracias, que milagro que me llames"

"Si bueno, quería saber si ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Katy?"

"Ho Si por supuesto que iré"

Jeffrey siguió hablando por teléfono con la chica como por 15 minutos y ni siquiera noto cuando su padre salió de ducharse.

John se dirigió a la cocina para revisar que todo estuviera limpio pero descubrió que el desorden aun seguía, cosa que le molesto mucho a si que fue a su habitación para vestirse rápidamente y luego se dirigió a la de Jeff quien estaba acostado en la cama leyendo una revista.

"Te dije que limpiaras tu desastre en la cocina" dijo John atrayendo la atención de Jeff quien se asusto mucho al verlo, incluso su cara cambia a un color pálido en un segundo.

"Iba a hacerlo mas tarde papá"

"Bueno debiste hacerlo cuando te dije"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada…Estas castigado una semana jovencito"

" ¿Castigado? Papá la fiesta de Katy es este viernes, todos van a ir"

"Bueno eso debiste pensarlo antes"

"Pero recibí una llamada importante"

" ¿De quien?" pregunto John con ironía pues sabia que para su hijo las llamadas importantes eran las de sus tontos amigos.

"Rebecca Black," susurro Jeffrey John no pudo evitar darle una risita pero no fue en lo mas mínimo feliz.

"Tu amiga, Jeffrey esa llamada no es para nada importante seguramente te dijo un montón de tonterías, a si que 1 semana jovencito"

" ¿No puedes hacer otra cosa?"

" ¿Otra cosa?"

"No se, dame nalgadas o algo que no sea quedarme en casa"

" ¿Nalgadas?"

"Si ya sabes, casi siempre lo haces papá no se por que esta vez es diferente"

"Lo se, pero no me parece una cosa tan grave para hacer eso"

"No me importa, lo que sea para no perderme la fiesta" rogo el niño, dejando impactado a John pues en 28 años de ser padre nunca se imagino a alguno de sus hijos pidiendo una paliza, eso era muy extraño pero comprensible, a la edad de Jeffrey una fiesta es lo mas importante de siglo.

"Bueno… creo que puedo cambiarte el castigo por eso, pero te advierto que no estoy jugando en esto y si te doy nalgadas va a ser algo que no olvidaras en un tiempo y probablemente no serás capaz de sentarte por mas de una semana" advirtió esperando ver un cambio en la reacción de su hijo pero al contrario este siguió pidiéndolo.

"Lo que sea menos estar castigado"

"Vas a arrepentirte de esto hijo, pero si a si lo quieres…. Ve al baño por el cepillo"

" ¿El cepillo?"

"Si te dije que seria unas paliza que no olvidarías tan fácilmente y voy a asegurarme de eso"

"Pero papá..."

" ¿Prefieres estar castigado?"

"No, no papá"

"Entonces ve por el cepillo, ahora mismo" ordeno

"Si señor" susurro Jeffrey caminando lentamente hacia el baño, John se sentó en la cama y se paso una mano por la barbilla, realmente no quería hacer esto pues el nunca les daba nalgadas a sus hijos por pequeñas cosas como estas pero por otra parte tampoco quería privar a Jeffrey de la fiesta y eso conllevaba no castigarlo y eso no le enseñaría a que obedecer, a si que no había otro camino, segundos después Jeffrey entro a la habitación y le dio el cepillo, entonces se quedo mirándolo expectante,

"Bien, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo" ordeno John, Jeffrey lo hizo lentamente y se quedo parado frente a John.

"Sobre mi rodilla" le ordeno, entonces Jeffrey se acomodo lenta y tristemente sobre su padre, John lo empujo un poco hacia adelante para asegurar un mejor control sobre el.

"Cuando te digo algo espero que lo hagas"

"Ok" susurro Jeffrey y entonces John comenzó a pegarle fuertemente con el cepillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"HAYYYY" gritaba Jeff como un loco pues John no hizo esperar el castigo esta vez y realmente le estaba pegando con fuerza.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Papi lo juro, hare lo que tu quieras, por favor... PARA"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Ho No jovencito apenas vamos comenzado con esto" respondió John y entonces dejo caer el cepillo sobre la cama y comenzó a pegarle con la mano por unos minutos, Jeff solo pataleaba y gritaba.

SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"No quiero que vuelvas a ignorar lo que te digo"

SMAT SAMT SATM

"Ahaha papi lo juro, nunca mas lo hare" dijo Jeffrey dejando caer las lagrimas contenidas, entonces John se detuvo y lo dejo levantarse.

Una vez que estaba de pie Jeffrey se acomodo su ropa rápidamente mientras se frotaba el trasero.

"Lo siento papá" susurro el chico, entonces John se levanto de la cama con el cepillo en la mano y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"Esta bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo papá"

"Bien, tienes 10 minutos para descansar y te quiero en la sala para seguir investigando" ordeno John

"Si señor" susurro Jeff y John le revolvió el pelo, después salió del cuarto con el cepillo y Jeffrey se acostó en la cama para seguir frotándose y algo feliz por que los planes de la fiesta seguían en pie.


End file.
